


prompt: angsty John/Scorpius/Wormholes

by anthrophobe



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Into The Lion's Den, Part 2: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: angsty John/Scorpius/Wormholes

Wormholes are synonymous with fate, with the death sentence always hanging over his head, with _Scorpius_. Where they used to mean things like _home_ and _hope_ , now they just mean _war_.

John's gotten used to the cold, rippling blue of wormhole travel. As it flies by outside his module, it looks an awful lot like resignation. He doesn't know what Scorpius sees, what wormholes mean to a man who spent his life searching for a weapon and not a way home. To a man who never _had_ a home to begin with.

Nowhere to go back to, nowhere to _protect._

The open awe in Scorpius' voice, though, his eagerness to take this flight with John, that doesn't say destruction. It says discovery, _art_ , maybe even love, and John has to rewrite his understanding of the man just a little bit more.

But he doesn't have to change his plans.


End file.
